The Dream
by Warrose
Summary: Someone has a vivid dream of the past. Very Mature for full sexual content. Don't read if you don't enjoy smut or under 18! You've been warned!


WARNING WARNING WARNING! DANGER DANGER DANGER! REDRUM REDRUM REDRUM?

This is pure smut, in it's purest form. If graphic sexual content (well not that graphic) bothers you or you're under 18, please stop reading for this is all this story is about. One really long, somewhat graphic, sexual smut!

Well, lets just say it's a wet dream of Varian's!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Kayla and Warrose.....and maybe the idea of some of the things that are done to them....

* * *

Varian awoke in the middle of the night as he heard a strange, faint sound. He pulled up a pair of loose fitting pants and pulled on his night robe. He quietly snuck out of his room to investigate the noise. Usually the palace was silent this late at night, except for when Jaina came to visit or Warrose found a good time to steal the stableboy away.

Varian continued to follow the noise as it got slightly loud in the direction of Arthas' room. As he stood in front of Arthas' door, it sounded like Jaina had snuck into the palace while Varian was too busy stalking Kayla from afar. Varian let out a sigh and turned to walk away when he heard a moan come from inside that wasn't Jaina at all. He knew that moan, craved to hear it late at night.

Filled with anger and rage, Varian bursted into Arthas' room to find Kayla shamelessly impaled on Arthas' cock. Arthas had his arms wrapped around her from behind as he bit up her neck. Kayla's eyes lazily opened and she smiled at Varian.

"Come here, Varian. Close the door behind you." Kayla managed to moan out as she gyrated her hips around Arthas' cock. Varian tried to calm his rage as he closed the door and took a few steps toward Kayla. Her lust filled eyes had him enslaved to her will. Kayla beckoned him to her as Arthas looked up at him.

"Varian?" Arthas moaned as Kayla grinded down hard onto him. Varian watched as Kayla pounded down on the blonde man hard cock. She shivered and let out a loud moan as she came on Arthas. She smiled at Varian and pulled him to her. In one yank, she had his pants and boxers on the floor and his cock was in her hands.

"I'm just lubing him up." Kayla moaned as she slowly bounced up and down on Arthas. Arthas laid back on the floor as Kayla took the head of Varian's cock into her mouth. Varian moaned and savored the feel of her warm mouth on his cock.

"Kayla, what are you doing?" Varian asked. Kayla smiled up at him as she released his hard cock and yanked him down to his knees. She plunged her tongue into his shocked, open mouth.

"I'm showing Arthas a few things, you could say." Kayla said as she broke their kiss. She started to kiss Varian's neck as she raised herself off Arthas' cock and position him under her ass. She sunk her teeth into Varian's shoulder as she inched her ass down on Arthas' cock. Varian yelped in pain as Kayla's teeth pierced the skin of his shoulder and drawing blood. Kayla screamed out in pain as she took Arthas fully into her ass and stayed there as her ass adjusted to the intrusion of Arthas' cock.

"Shit that's tight." Arthas moaned. Kayla released Varian's shoulder and licked the blood that she had drawn. Varian sighed as she kissed her way back to his mouth and to his ear. Kayla bit down, causing Varian to moan into her hair.

"It's time for you to show Arthas a few things about women, Varian. Refresh my memory of your cock in me." Kayla whispered seductively into his ear. Varian didn't need to be asked again. He pulled her lips into a heated embrace as he slowly inched his hard cock into her. As he pushed in, he could feel the pressure of Arthas' cock in her ass making her feel tighter. He could feel both Kayla and Arthas under him as he pushed all the way into her. Arthas sat up and nibbled along Kayla collarbone as Kayla lend back into him. Varian watched as the two most important people in his life were right under him.

"It feels different, but good." Arthas whispered as he sucked on Kayla's ear. Kayla moaned and reached out for Varian. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers. All three moaned as Kayla slowly shifted her hips a little as her tongue fought with Varian's. Varian pulled away from Kayla as large calloused hands grabbed his ass and pulled him further into Kayla. The hands caressed him for a moment and then went to rest on his hips, causing Varian to rock back and forth in Kayla.

"Yeah, that's so good. Don't be afraid now Varian. It's just Arthas." Kayla sighed out as she arched her back. Arthas turned her head so he could kiss her and Kayla pulled Varian to her. Soon all three had their tongues wrapped around each other, much like their bodies. Slowly Varian started to move faster in Kayla, revelling in the tightness Arthas' cock in her ass gave Varian.

Varian's mind was racing on how this all was happening. He had thought Kayla and Arthas hated each other, or well that Arthas hated Kayla anyway. Kayla was thrown together with Arthas because of Uther wanting her to be trained as a paladin. The two of them were constantly at each other's throats, bringing their personal feelings towards each other into their sparring practices. Varian would have never thought nor dreamed that the two of them would even want to be in a position like this.

"I wanted to do this for you, Varian." Arthas said as he thrusted into Kayla against Varian's own thrust. Kayla melted back into Arthas' shoulder. "We know how much you care about us and know how much our fighting all the time gets to you."

"I took a page from Rose's book." Kayla added as she twisted her hips around. Varian growled with pleasure as he grabbed Arthas' hips and started to ram himself into Kayla, causing all three to scream with pleasure. Both men could feel Kayla trembling as her orgasm came over her violently. Kayla dug her fingers into Varian's back has the power of her orgasm increased as he continued to pound into her. Arthas growled deeply as he fought off the urge to let his own orgasm take him. There was no way he was going to let Varian see him climax first.

"Light! What a kinky bunch you are!" The three turned to look over with glazed over eyes at Warrose. Arthas stiffened a bit and Varian slowed his thrusts. Kayla merely sighed in pleasure as she lend back against Arthas.

"Just thought I would find out what it's like to be like you for a night." Kayla said slowly. Rose laughed as she took in the scene in front of her. She had never really looked twice at Arthas, but apparently all the armor he wore hid all the muscles and curves of his body. Then there was Varian, who appeared to be built twice the size of Arthas. She then stared at her sister, rocking back and further from one cock to another. There had been times when she and Rose would please each other late at night, but Kayla wasn't what Rose was trying to admire. Unfortunately, both men seemed to be buried to the hilt in Kayla and that frustrated Rose. Rose let out a loud, frustrated sigh and sat down.

"Don't let me interrupt you all." Rose grumbled. Kayla smiled at her sister and they locked eyes. Varian glanced back down at Kayla and bit down on her shoulder. Arthas sat up and bit into her other shoulder, making a literal Kayla sandwiche. Rose bit her lips as she watched them go at it. She had never really come across the chance at such an encounter and here was her sexually shy sister fucking both Arthas and Varian at the same time. It made Rose beam with pride and glower with jealousy.

"Light, I can't keep this up." Arthas mumbled between moans as Kayla and Varian sped up their thrusts, causing Arthas to keep up his own. Arthas wrapped his arms around Kayla's waist and thrusted into her as hard as he could as a powerful orgasm over took him, causing Kayla to shudder against Varian. Arthas kissed Kayla's neck, let go of her and fell back onto the floor. Rose watched as his spent cock fell out of Kayla ass. Amazed at how large he was limp, Rose took this moment to investigate him up close.

"Hm, so this is what's under all that heavy armor you where." Rose whispered as she let her fingers softly graze across Arthas' chest. She could see him chest rise and fall under her hand as his breath picked up. Rose smiled and winked at him as she let her hands lightly touch his hips and rested them there. Behind them, Varian and Kayla furiously thrusted against each other, grunting and moaning as they went. Arthas turned his attention to the woman that had her hands on his hips.

"What are you doing?" Arthas managed to get out between gasps for air. Rose smiled at him and lend down to his spent cock drenched with his seed and Kayla's ass juices.

"I just want to know how Kayla's ass tastes on your cock. I'm sure you won't mind." Rose said. Without warning or waiting for objection, Rose took Arthas' manhood into her mouth and ran her tongue up and down the shaft.

"God, Rose." Arthas moaned as he moved a hand into her hair. Rose released his cock and glared up at him.

"I'm not like Kayla. You've had your fun and now it's mine turn for some fun. So no touching until I say so, okay?" Rose demanded. Arthas groaned in disappointment and put his hands to his side. Rose nodded and returned to licking his shaft and balls clean from his previous encounter. Kayla moaned loudly and Varian rammed into her hard as his orgasm hit. Rose bobbed up and down Arthas' now hard cock as she watched Varian's slowly slide out of Kayla and nearly dropped the hard cock in her mouth.

"Light I missed that." Varian said as he rolled Kayla over onto his stomach. Kayla let out a sigh and sat up just in time to avoid being pushed aside by Rose attacking Varian's soaked cock. Kayla moved back a little and watched as her sister devoured Varian now soft cock. She could hear the moans of delight coming from Rose. She had always told Kayla she wanted to know what Varian would taste like after Kayla rode him hard.

"God that was amazing, Kayla. If only Varian had stuck his nose in here sooner." Arthas said as he wrapped his arms around Kayla's waist from behind her. Kayla sighed and lend back against Arthas as he kissed up and down her neck. Rose released Varian's cock for a moment to look over at the blonde man.

"You have no idea of amazing, Arthas." Rose said with a smile and a wink. Kayla shook her head and Varian bit his lip as Rose went back to sucking away at his half hard cock.

"I do have to say that Rose is a bit more crafty with that mouth." Varian managed to get out. Arthas nodded in agreement as his fingers lightly flicked at Kayla's clit. Rose let go of Varian and smacked away Arthas' hand.

"Mine first." Rose snapped and before anyone could do anything, Rose positioned herself under Kayla, spread her nether lips and lapped away and the combined juices there. Kayla drapped herself across Arthas' chest and moaned loudly as Rose's crafty tongue slid into her wet asshole. Suddenly Rose bit Kayla's inner thigh.

"Ow, Rose." Kayla said half whined and moaned. Rose looked up at Arthas from under Kayla's ass.

"I said mine first." Rose commanded. Arthas caught on and nodded. He moved around Kayla and slowly unbottoned the front of Rose's nightgown. As he got to the button at her belly, he openned it to expose her breasts. They were a bit fuller than Kayla's and just as irresistable. Arthas lend down to capture one nipple into his mouth and suckled on it as he continued to unbutton her dress.

"Gods, Rose. Next time I do this, I'll make sure to bring you with me." Kayla said as she came onto Rose's face. Varian moved behind her and wrapped his arms her to keep her from falling. He felt the need to help Kayla's orgasm strengthen and twisted her nipples. Rose alternated between Kayla's tasty and overly wet pussy and her dripping asshole. She could still taste both Arthas and Varian in Kayla and it drove Rose crazy. It also didn't help her as Arthas slid one of his fingers into her own wet hole and the sight of Varian's extremely large, hard cock right above her. Rose moaned louding into Kayla as Arthas slid another finger into her wet sex.

"Arthas, cock in now." Rose snapped and Arthas didn't hesitate to respond to her demand. He rammed his cock in to the hilt. Rose felt the impact shake her body and bit down on Kayla's clit. Varian held Kayla firmly on his chest as he felt her spasm in pain. Rose released Kayla and pushed her off to take Varian's now hard cock into her mouth. Kayla panted and watched as her sister took both men.

"You boys be careful with Rose. She can probably break you both at the same time." Kayla said as she caught her breath. Rose smiled around Varian's cock before she released it. She pulled off Arthas and pushed Varian down onto his back.

"We play my way now. I think its time that Arthas gets to set the tempo." Rose said and she slid her wet hole down Varian's cock. She closed her eyes, moaned and savored the feel of his hard manhood in her. It was by far the largest she'd ever had. Rose slowly bobbed up and down Varian and moaned loudly. Suddenly she felt Arthas' hands on her hips as he pressed his cock against her tight ass.

"Are you ready for me?" Arthas whispered into her ear. Rose shivered and nodded. Arthas slowly pushed his cock into her tight ass and Rose moaned loudly as she came on Varian's cock.

"God, Kayla. I could this all night." Rose moaned as Arthas sunk in all the way into her ass. He waited for a few moments, let out a low growl from the back of his throat and started to ram away at Rose's ass. With each thrust of Arthas', Rose thrusted just as hard on Varian. Kayla sat back and watched as the three of them went at it. She sighed and laid back on the pillows Arthas had piled on the floor, probably did so when Jaina visited.

Arthas was enjoying the feel of Rose under him. He pounded away at her ass as the frustration he had toward her went into it all. Rose felt her orgasm continue on and on as the feel of both men's cocks rubbing against each other threw her inner walls. Arthas grunted and growled while Varian moaned softly. Rose started to scream as she started to come hard as Arthas rammed into her as his orgasm hit him. Rose bucked hard down on Varian as Arthas fell out of Rose and he collasped next to Kayla.

"Light, we should do this more often." Arthas said as he wrapped his arms around Kayla and pulled her close to him. They both sat there and watched as Rose rode Varian as hard and fast as she could. After a few minutes, Varian wrapped his arms around Rose's waist and rolled her onto her back. He preceded to blow away in her as they both came together. Varian sighed and laid down on his back. Rose curled up on his chest and sighed.

"Now that is something I would like to do again." Rose whispered into Varian's ear. He smiled and closed his eyes.

Varian awoke suddenly in his royal bed chamber with Rose drapped across his chest. He felt his heart pound at the memory of what took place in his dream. Maybe had they actually gone through something like that, maybe Arthas would still be with them. Then again, Kayla would have never done anything with Arthas at that point other than cut his throat and possibly Varian's as well. Still it was a good dream, but not one he thought he would want to live. Rose was all his and he didn't want to share her with anyone, not even Kayla. He brushed a stray hair off her face and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to take him again.

* * *

There we go, pure shameless smut! Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! ;)


End file.
